Submit a  demigod!
by wait what's a social life
Summary: submit your own demigod. read more to find out. CLOSED!
1. Deuce Hays, Son of Hypnos

**So sorry this chapter took so long! My mom took my laptop because I wasn't working on my stupid school project enough. Parents. What can you do? Anyway the first chapter is Deuce.**

It was a peaceful, summer morning. Almost.

"Deuce, get your lazy butt out of bead before we miss breakfast!" two voices screamed in unison.

I opened my eyes to find two smirking, brown haired, blue eyed ten year olds about four inches from my face.

"Rise and shine." One said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I buried my face in my pillow.

"Nicole, Ginger, why?" I groaned.

"Because, the whole cabins waiting. Gods, if it weren't for the time you took getting up in the morning, I'd have no idea that you were a Hypnos kid." Ginger responded.

"Deuce, please, I'm hungry. And we can't leave without you." Belle, my eight year old sister said.

"Fine." I dragged myself out of bed, and went to the bathroom with my clothes. When I came out I was pulling on the second sock when my oldest younger sister, Carmen stuck her head inside the cabin.

"Deuce, hurry up." She said.

"Carrie, I'm going as fast as I can. Gods, what is it, Pick on Deuce Day?" I said.

She gasped

"How did you know?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my shoes. I glanced over at Clovis' bed.

"Is he coming or what?" I asked

Nicole sighed.

"No. he's too lazy."

"We ready?" Chaelyn asked.

We all nodded.

As we were walking, Chaelyn looked at my shoes.

"Deuce Hays, two different socks? Really? Can't take you anywhere." She teased.

"So it is Pick on Deuce Day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'

A few steps ahead, Ginger and Nicole, who had been named the 'Twin Terrors' by the rest of the cabin were fighting. Suddenly, Ginger pounced on Nicole, screaming, "Take that back!"

As they were screaming and fighting, they didn't notice that they had rolled into the eating pavilion or that everyone was staring at them. After fighting for about fifteen more seconds, they started laughing and stood up.

Nicole put her arm around Ginger's shoulder, and Ginger did the same. They walked over to the Hypnos table and sat down.

I shook my head and entered the eating pavilion, got my food and stood in line waiting to sacrifice half of my wonderfully delicious looking pancake to my dad.

Walking over were my best friends, Isaac Forrester, son of Demeter, Aeon Voltaire, daughter of Mnemosyne. When they were standing next to me Aeon asked, "Are your sisters bipolar?"

"Honestly, I have no clue." I responded.

Isaac looked down at the bowl of cereal in his hands and sighed.

"What's wrong now, Isaac?" Aeon asked.

"I wish I had gotten more meat."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"Because mom would kill me if I gave her anything other than cereal." He said.

Aeon tried not to laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can have what I don't eat." She said.

"If you leave anything." Isaac muttered.

I laughed. We joked around until it was my turn to burn half of my wonderful pancake. Then we went to our separate tables and ate breakfast. When I sat down at the Hypnos table, Ginger was bragging about how she beat Percy in sword fighting the other day. After she finally shut up, Chaelyn told us the teams for capture the flag that night.

"So, it's us, Athena, Apollo, Isis, Demeter, Hecate, Nemesis, Hades, and Poseidon versus Ares, Hermes Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Zeus, Hestia, Boreas, Nyx, Khione Oceanus…"

I tuned her out and stared into space until I heard Nicole's indignant cry of, "Hey, no fair! They have more than us!"

Chaelyn sighed. "No, many of those cabins only have one or two people in them."

"Oh. Okay."

I groaned thinking _today is going to be a really long day if the twins don't stop asking questions._

Then, from the Apollo table I heard someone shout, "Hey, guess what today is!"

Then the rest of the table started singing, "It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…"

I groaned louder and another thought flashed through my mind:

_Isn't it too early to be singing Rebecca Black?_

**Hey! I hope you liked it. The other chapters are going to be longer, I promise. Tell me what you think!**


	2. AN: IMPORTANT!

Hello! so sorry this isn't a chapter, but i have a serious case of writer's block and I have a couple chapters written, but their not done because i lost inspiration halfway through them, and i also don't have alot of time to work on them because of school (just tryin to pass the 8th grade) i'm transferring the previous chapter to my new story Days at Camp Half-Blood. thanks so much for all the demigods you've submitted an for bearing with me. any ispiration for chapters: camp activities, disturbances during meals, quests, capture the flag games would be greatly appreciated! thanks again!


End file.
